


Of Secrets and Truths

by Supercorp5evea



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lena has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp5evea/pseuds/Supercorp5evea
Summary: Lena hates secrets, Kara knows this. That's why she told Lena her biggest secret. Imagine how she feels when she finds out Lena had one of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fanfic readers! This is my first fic, and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. This was just an idea I couldn't get out of my head.  
> Anywho I hope you in joy this very short first chapter.

When Kara hears the name Lena Luthor she thinks of her best friend, of this wonderful woman’s great achievements, her beautiful heart, and her compassion to make the world a better place. 

If you can’t tell Kara has a small, Itty bitty crush on her. (Re: huge crush)

About 4 months ago Kara told Lena her biggest secret, that she’s Supergirl. Lena knew, of course, and after Kara told it was like they were able to get closer, and it’s really fun to work with Lena at the DEO.

Kara’s friends even like Lena. Alex has started to think of Lena as a friend, Maggie calls Lena her sister, and even James is friendly with her. Winn always liked Lena, she was, like, his hero from day one.

So all the superfriends like Lena, they know her, Kara knows her even better. She knows Lena likes to eat her toppings on her pizza first, she knows that Lena will read half of a book then read the last page because she’s impatient, and that her favorite thing about having friends, real, truly good friends is that they won’t leave her ever.

But one thing Alex brings up at a sisters’ night stops her right in her tracks, “Have you ever been to Lena’s apartment?”

Kara had to think about that, never in the year and a half of them being friends has she ever been to Lena’s apartment. “No, I don’t think I don’t think I have.” 

“So your saying, in all the time you’ve known her, you’ve never seen her house?” Alex asks as she sits up all the way.

Kara feels the need to defend herself, “Well, neither have you!” she says more harshly then she intend to sound.

“ Woah, no need to get all offensive, I’m just saying you’ve been friends with her longer and,” Alex trails of and looks like she’s thinking hard “ do you think she really sleeps in her office?” she whispered the last part as if it were the secret to time travel.

“No, she doesn’t live in her office, and I’ll ask her tomorrow at lunch.”

The Next Day

The lunch was almost over and Kara still hasn’t asked. I mean can you blame her, what answer is she gonna get, ‘sorry I don’t trust you enough to have you in my home’?  
Kara finally works up the courage to ask, and it comes out more like word vomit, “Lena, why have I never been to you apartment?” Kara internally cringes at how she sounds.

“Um uh” Lena stutters, her only answer would let out her best kept secret but she doesn’t want to tell Kara like this, “Tonight I’ll come by your house and tell you everything, I promise.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at 7:00?” Kara asked more than stated.

“7:00 it is, I’ll see you then”

Lena leaves then and Kara can’t help but wonder, what did Lena have to tell her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! I was gonna post this tomorrow but I finished it early.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Kara just couldn’t focus the rest of the day. She almost broke three phones today because she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lena needed to tell her.

 _Does she trust me? Is it a dog? A friend? A girlfriend? Is this how Lena felt when I didn’t tell her I was Supergirl_?

Kara was broken out of her thoughts when James called her name, “ Kara? Are you okay? You seem to be thinking a lot.”

“Yeah, yes I’m fine. Just Lena said she needed to tell me something and I don’t know what it is.” Kara shook her head “It’s probably nothing, I’m good.”

“Okay,” James replied “I need that article before you leave.”

“Got it.” James walked away and Kara sat back down at her desk, time to finish her article.

 

Now that Kara is home she can freak out. She called Alex as soon as she was on the elevator and told her to come over at 5.

That’s where we are now, Kara looks like she’s gonna make a hole in the ground with all her pacing.

“Kara, calm down, It’s gonna be fine, when had Lena kept something really big from you?”

That helps, Lena doesn’t like to lie to her friends, “Thanks Alex, I just- what if it is something big and I didn’t notice when I was supposed to? Or what if she was acting strange and she’s sick and I didn’t notice?” That thought really made Kara panic. “Oh Rao, what if Lena’s dyin-“  
“Stop right there.” Alex cuts Kara off, “Lena is not dying, at least not on my watch”

Kara smiles at that, Alex really likes Lena even though she won’t admit to caring for anyone other than Kara and Maggie.

“And with that crush of yours, you can’t miss anything about Lena.” Alex made a fake thinking face. “ Well other than the fact that she likes you too.”

“Alex” Kara all but whined, “I told you I don’t like Lena. She’s my best friend, and even if I did she would never, ever like me back”

Alex decides to drop it and go over it another time, back to the conversation at hand, “All I’m trying to say is that you have nothing to worry about.”

“You think?” Kara asks, still unsure.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now before I have to leave in,” Alex looks at her watch, “ 30 minutes let’s watch some TV.

Kara grabs the remote, “Thanks Alex, now time to finish that episode of One Day At A Time.”

 

It’s now 6:50 and Kara’s nerves are back. She can’t sit still, well more than normal. She knows whatever Lena is gonna tell her won’t be that bad but she can’t stop worrying now. All the stuff she thought of at work and while Alex was here is coming back.

What if Lena does have a girlfriend but felt like she couldn’t tell me. Maybe it’s that she doesn’t like her apartment. But, oh Rao, if she is dying, I don’t even know what I would do.

Kara was broken out of her musing but a knock on the door. Kara unlocks the door and let’s Lena in.

“I know I said I have something to tell you but could we watch something so I can prepare for myself.” Lena let’s out a more forced chuckle.

“Of course, you don’t even need to tell me if you don’t want to”. Kara said.

“No, I’ll tell you it’s just big.” Lena goes to sit down and Kara let’s herself take in her outfit. Lena’s wearing a long sleeve black top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and she has on jeans that Kara has only seen Lena in a few times.

Lena looks really good. I love her shirt, and her legs look nice. And her as- nope no she’s your friend.

Kara shakes her head to rid her if those thoughts, “Do you want anything to drink? Water, soda, wine maybe?” Kara asks jokingly

“Water is fine, please” Lena says, chuckling at the joke.

Thankfully the joke broke the tension, Lena is Kara’s friend, her best friend, why would this be awkward?

Kara comes back with two glasses of water and sets them down on the coffee table. “What are we watching”

“You choose, I chose last time”

“Black Mirror it is.” Kara gets up and grabs the remote and puts on the show.

 

Halfway through the second episode Lena gets up and pauses the show. Suddenly all of Kara’s bees come back.

She’s gonna tell me she doesn’t want to be friends. Or that she’s sick.

They sit in silence for a little while, and after what felt like years, it was only five minutes, Lena starts to talk, “ Okay, what I’m going to tell you is something big to me. Like really big and I didn’t tell you because I’m not used to telling people.” Lena gets up and starts to pace, “I have a daughter.”

To say Kara was sprites was an understatement, “You… have a daughter?”

“Yeah I do.” Lena look nervous, more nervous than Kara has seen her before.

“What’s her name?” Kara feels like that’s the right thing to ask, she’s still processing what Lena just told her.

“Emily Rose Luthor.” Lena said and look of pride flashed across her face as she said it.

This is all really messing with Kara’s head. How old is Emily? “How old is she?”

At that Lena looks even more nervous, “Well, she’s older than you might think she is.” Lena avoided the question.

“Lena, you don’t have to tell me any of this, but if you do I’d like to hear about her.” Kara said with a warm smile. Even if this is confusing and hard to understand Kara is gonna be there for Lena.

Lena looks like she’s thinking about how to answer Kara’s question from earlier, “Well she, um, is 11. Emily is 11 years old”

Lena has a kid. A kid that 11. “ Wait if she’s 11 and your 26, that means you had her at 15?” Now that was something Kara didn’t expect.

“Well I was trying to come to accept my sexuality, or more like push it back. Anyway I met this guy at a party, and, well three weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was at a boarding school so Lilian didn’t care so, I kept Emily.” Lena looks less nervous now, like she sees Kara isn’t mad.

“With you as a mom she must be really smart.” Kara says wanting to hear more about Emily.

“Yes she is, and I know every parent says that but she is doing college level work right now. I sometimes wish she wasn’t that smart because I know that it can be hard to have everybody look at you weirdly because you know things most adults don’t even know.” Lena says.

“Well if anyone bullies her they have to deal with Supergirl.” Kara says looking completely serious.

Lena breaks first and Kara follows soon after, they don’t stop laughing until their stomach hurt and there’s tears in their eyes. Neither of them know why there laughing so hard but they don’t question it.

Lena looks at the time, “I really need to go.” The clock reads 10:15 “ Kara, would you like to come over tomorrow for lunch?” Lena asks on her way out.

“I’d love to. Is 12:30 alright?”

“That’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with a wave Lena leaves.

Kara stands there for a minute thinking about all that she’s learned today.

She gets ready for bed and lays down. Tomorrow is gonna be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you guys guess?  
> You all probably did, but how old Emily is, did anyone guess that?
> 
> Anything appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Kara to meet Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm advance I'm very sorry, I had very bad writers block writing this and I hate this chapter.  
> Anyway onward to the horrible writting!  
> I have no beta so if there are any mistakes they are my fault.

Kara woke up the next day, to put it lightly, nervous. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about meeting Lena’s daughter.

She really has a daughter. 

Kara stood at the mirror thinking about all the things she learned last night when she hear a knock at the door. 

When Kara opened the door she saw Alex and Maggie standing there with Noonan’s sticky buns and coffee. They where unexpected but not unwelcome.

“Hey, Alex.” Kara said while hugging her sister.

“Hey Kara.” Alex replied.

“Hey Little Danvers, how are you? I heard Lena had to tell you something and you were really worried.” Maggie asked as they all sat at the island.

“Well, Lena has a daughter. An older daughter, that’s 11 and taking collage courses. I- I mean Lena is a mom.” That made it all settle in. “Oh Rao, Lena’s a mom!” she whisper – shouted to herself.

“Wait, wait , wait, Lena as in Luthor, is a mom of an 11 year old girl?” Alex asked, baffled by what Kara was saying.

“Yes Alex! She’s a mom and…”

As Kara and Alex were talking about Lena being a mom, Maggie was trying to stifle her giggles, even though she was doing a pretty good job Kara noticed, “Why are you laughing?” Kara asked.

“I’m sorry, but did you just say Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, is a milf?!” Maggie asks.

Alex started to laugh at that and soon everybody joined in, “Your right!” Alex said in between wheezes.

“I needed to laugh.” Kara said, “ Thanks you guys, now let’s eat!” Kara exclaimed as she darted to grab the sticky buns.

“Save some for us!”

Yeah Little Danvers, don’t eat them all”

 

Kara was looking up at Lena’s apartment building trying to get some courage to walk in. Lena said she told the security she was coming and that all she had to do was show her ID and she would be okay to go up but, she was scared.

Before she could spiral too much a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Alex said ‘Just go! Nothing is going to happen!’ 

She put on a smile and went up to the front desk where a woman in a dark blue dress shirt and blazer looked bored, “Hi, I’m Kara Danvers. Lena said you know I’m coming” Kara said in her most welcoming voice.

“Yes, Miss Luthor said you would be coming. I just need some form of identification.” The woman said in a neutral tone.

“Here you go.” Kara said as she handed over her ID. The woman at the front desk gave it back a minute later, “Have a nice day!” Kara said over her shoulder as she walked way.

Kara got onto the elevator and took deep breaths. She brought Lena’s favorite donuts because Eliza always told her never show up to someone’s house for the first time empty handed. She got Lena her favorite, a glazed donut, and Emily the same thing because she didn’t know what to get and who doesn’t like a glazed donut. 

The elevator hit the 24 floor and Kara really started to feel nervous. She got some fake courage and walked up to Lena’s door and knocked.

Lena answered the door in black jeans and a dark green shirt with a slytherin logo on the left breast. Kara thought she look as beautiful as always.

“Hi Kara, come in.” Lena said as she stepped in to the side so that Kara could walk through.

“I brought glazed donuts from the shop we always go to. I didn’t know what kind Emily liked or if she even liked them but I didn’t just want to show up and eat your food.” Kara rambled as they walked to the kitchen.

Lena smiled fondly before answering, “You didn’t need to bring anything but thank you. Glazed are actually her favorite.”

Kara smiled at that, she couldn’t wait to meet this girl.

“I guess I should get Emily, huh.” Lena said before yelling, “Emily, come here please.”

A few seconds later a girl about 5 ft. tall with black hair and striking blue eyes runs down the hallway into the kitchen, “What’s up? I’m trying to make a device that will let us jump between universes. But I can’t find a way to make it work without a black-“ She cut herself off midway through her rant when she noticed Kara. “Um.. Hi.” 

“A black hole open up and swallow this earth and everybody in it.” Kara finished for her with a smile.

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Emily said with a dejected face.

“I can help you with that later, my friends figured it out and I can explain to you how they did it.” Kara said.

“Oaky, as much as I want to hear about your friends, which what you said sounded like they’re from another Earth, I should probably introduced you guys first.” Lena said, finally cutting in on their nerd rambles. “ Emily I want you to meet my friend, Kara Danvers. Kara meet Emily, my daughter.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Danvers.” Emily said, probably told to call anyone that she just met some sort of formally because Lena Luthor raised her.

“You can call me Kara, and it’s nice to meet you too.” Kara said with a smile.

“Em you can go back to figuring it out and I’ll call you for lunch, okay?” Lena said, wanting to talk to Kara about what she thought of Emily.

“Okay, thanks mama.” She said absent-mindedly before going back to her room.

“She’s cute.” Kara said when she heard a door shutting.

“That’s her around company, wait until she forgets you’re here or thinks you left.” Lena said turning around to get lunch started. “Did you actually mean what you said about the multiverse theory?”

“Yeah, about a year ago my friend, Barry, came here and got stuck. James, Winn, and I all helped send him back.” 

“That’s so cool!” Lena said turning around back around and looking at Kara with sparkling eyes.

“I know! He’s a superhero too, along with his friends and he knows time travelers.” Kara then added absent-mindedly, “We should plan a trip to Earth 1 and introduce you guys now that you know.”

“Yes, I would very much like to go to another earth and hang out with your friends.” Lena said with her back to Kara again. 

Kara took a minute to look at Lena. She knew Alex was right about her feelings for Lena but she didn’t want to ruin her friendship with her. She should talk to Alex about this later.   
“Hey Kara.” Lena said, breaking Kara out of her thoughts.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Kara said.

“Can we not tell Emily that your Supergirl yet? I know that you probably don’t want to hide your powers around me but I’d rather keep Em in the dark if she doesn’t need to know. I mean you can tell her but-“

Kara cut her off by grabbing her shoulders and turning her towards her, “Hey, she’s your kid. We don’t have to tell her if you don’t want to. We don’t have to ever tell her.” Kara then added, “But if she’s as smart as she seems she’ll probably figure it out like you did.”

“Your probably right.” Lena said going back to making lunch, “Now, I want to hear about how you met these friends of yours and what adventures you’ve been on with them.”

 

“So your telling me you fought Nazis, aliens, someone messing with the time line, and getting trapped in your own musical mind game thing these past few years?” Lena asks, still stuck on how Kara can travel from Earth to Earth.

“Yep, and don’t forget the time Barry was here and helped with Livewire and Silver Banshee.” Kara said. Lena stood there for a second before going to get plates and Kara added as fast as she could, “I told Alex and Maggie. I’m sorry but I couldn’t not tell them and- well- they kept asking what was wrong because I didn’t have my mind fully rapt around the idea of you being a mom and I just needed to get it off my chest.” 

“It’s okay, Kara, I figured you’d tell them or at least Alex.” Lena said with a laugh as she put some spaghetti onto the plates, “How much do you want Kara?”

“Just a regular portion.” Kara answered with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked knowing Kara eats more than a human.

“Yes I’m okay, Winn made some super granola bars that give me enough energy and Alex made me eat one after that fight this morning.” Kara said with a slight grimace remembering the alien, “The slimy little sucker.”

“How do you manage to keep your hair perfect while it has goo in it?” Lena asks with a smirk.

“I’m an alien, it’s in my genes.” Kara said playing along.

“Aright, let’s get Em and start eating.” Lena tried to grab all the plates before Kara took two from her and put them on the table, Lena grabbed the silverware as Kara grabbed the cups and filled them with water. “Em, lunch is ready.” Lena yelled, once again getting the girl to run and sit at her place at the table.

“It looks really good mama, thank you.” She said as everybody else sat down. “Mis- Kara, how do you know people from another Earth?” Emily asked, trying to find an explanation for what she heard before she went back to her room.

“My sister works for the FBI and they came here.” Kara lied easily surprising Lena because everybody told her Kara couldn’t lie.

“So she works for the DEO.” Emily said before taking a bite of her food.

Kara and Lena were surprised that she knew about the DEO, “How… do you know about the DEO?” Lena asks trying to sound nonchalant.

“Mama, Lilian is wanted and Lex is in prison, of course I know about the organization that keeps track of them.” Emily said with a tone that said ‘duh’.

“Makes sense, but how did you know it was the DEO and not the FBI?” Kara asked, wanting to see how an 11 year old could know all of this.

“I don’t know, you just seem like the kind of person that knows a lot of cool people and the DEO is way cooler that the FBI.” Emily said matter-of-factly, “Can we talk about something else please?”

“Sure, how many people do you know from this other Earth, Kara?”

 

Kara stayed until it was 2:30 then decided it was time to leave, “It was wonderful to meet you, Emily.” Kara said as she was grabbing her coat, “Thank you for having me, Lena, I’ll see you at work.”

“Next time bring Alex and Maggie, I’d love to see them try to keep up with Emily.” Lena said as she walked Kara out, “ Okay, well, I’ll see you later.”

As Kara walked to the elevator she couldn’t help but wonder how Lena juggles it all, being a good mom, a CEO, and still have time for friends. Lena is one of the best people Kara knows, hopefully if Kara let’s Lena know about her feelings she won’t loose her.

Unbeknownst to Kara, inside the apartment Emily was teasing her mother, “Oh mama, you’ve got it so bad!” 

“Oh hush, I don’t have anything!” Lena said with a pout, “Go do your homework.”

“Yes ma’am, but, just so you know, I wouldn’t be mad if you dated her.” Emily said as she went back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! I'm sorry again for the almost 2,000 words of udder crap.  
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting every Wednesday from now on but I felt like posting this early, so here it is.
> 
> Again no beta, if you don’t count my dog and she doesn’t do a very good job, so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> Happy reading!

The next week was a blur of writing articles, lunches with Lena, and avoiding Alex. 

It’s not that Kara was avoiding her, it was her waiting to hear Alex say ‘I told you so’.Kara didn’t want to tell Alex about her feelings for Lena and hear Alex say that horrible ‘I told you so’.

So she was avoiding her. 

Until she got the text about a movie night:

[Detective Dimples] Alex wants to know if you want to do a movie night

[Detective Dimples] Talk about Little Luthor’s kid and watch some classics

Of course Kara wanted to talk about Emily, and she did really miss Alex and Maggie.

[Little Danvers] Sure! I got the snacks, you guys bring the beer!

[Detective Dimples] Okay we’ll be there at 7

Kara could do this, I mean how bad could Alex’s teasing be?

 

It could be bad. Very, very bad.

“I knew it! It was always ‘Lena this’ and ‘Lena that’.

“I am not that bad.” Kara said with a pout, her arms having been crossed when Alex started.

“Your right, you were worse! Kara, your feelings are so obvious that when Brainy first saw you guys together, he thought you guys were dating!” 

Kara got off of the couch to get another beer, “Okay, I get it. I’m as obvious as a flashlight.” Kara walked back and handed Alex and Maggie another beer. “Now, can you help?” 

“Ask her out.”

“Tell her how you feel.”

Alex and Maggie said at the same time. Kara looked at them like they both grew two heads, “Ask her out! Ask! Her! Out! No, I’m not because she doesn’t feel the same!”

Maggie turned to Alex and made a gesture that said ‘I got this’ and started to talk, “Kara, Lena acts just like you do. If you don’t want to ask her out now, ask her out just know that Lena probably feels the same.” Maggie add to the end. “And if she doesn’t, she’s missing out on dating Supergirl, I mean, how many people can say they have dated Supergirl?

“Better question is, how are both of you so oblivious?” Alex asked 

“Stop, Danvers, she’s only a baby gay.”

“She’s 53, she not a baby gay.”

Maggie looks at Kara, “Did she just say you were 53.” She looks back at Alex. “Did you just say she was 53?”

“53 because I was 13 when I left Krypton, spent 24 years in the Phantom zone, and spent 16 years on Earth.” Kara answered like it was normal. “ Enough about my love life, I’ll figure something out.”

Maggie and Alex both made sure she was done talking about her feelings before racing to get to the remote. “We’re watching Greece!”

“No, Danvers, I don’t care if you love it, we are watching Me and You!”

On the other side of the city, Lena was having a movie night of her own.

 

Lena sat on her couch with a glass of scotch with her daughter and an old friend.

“Mama has it so bad! When Kara came over mama looked at her like she hung the stars.” Emily said before taking a sip of her soda.

“Lilo, do you have a crush?” Lucy Lane teased. “I mean I don’t blame you, both Danvers sisters are so good looking.” 

“I don’t have a crush on her!” Lena said between bites of their dinner, consisting of Big Belly Burger. “And stop calling me that.”

“Are you gonna stop calling me ‘Luce’. “ Lucy retorted before saying, “ Lena, I want you to be completely honest with me, okay.” She waited for Lena to shake her head. “If Kara was hear, right now, asking you out, would you say yes?”

Lena reluctantly shook her head yes. She does have a crush on Kara but she can’t tell Lucy that, and Emily would not let her live it down.

“So you would date her?” Emily asked again, Lena nodded once again. “So why don’t you ask her out.” 

“No! I’m not asking her out! What if she says no, or laughs in my face?” 

Lucy finally understood why Lena was so scared, about telling Kara about her feelings and said feelings. She came from a family that didn’t show affection and the only kind she got was from a boy that turned into a killer. “Lena, if Kara doesn’t like you she would be missing out. You’re the most caring friend and even better mom. I’m sure if you tell her she will feel the same.” Lucy said with a warm smile that turned into a smirk, “Also who would give the chance to sleep with Lena Luther.”

“Ew! Luce that’s my mom” Emily said covering her ears, “I’m going to my room to listen to music.” Lena and Lucy could hear a door shutting then the faint sound of ‘Dying in LA’ by Panic! At the Disco.

“She got your music taste” Lucy says after Emily left.

“Panic! At the Disco is an amazing band.” Lena said before getting up, “Come on, help me clean up then we can watch movies.”

“Disney?” Lucy asked with a hopeful look, only few people know about Lucy being a huge softy and that she adores any Disney movie.

“Sure, Luce, we can watch Disney movies.”

“Yes! You’re the best!” Lucy starts to pick up wrappers, “Come on Lilo, I want to watch the Cars movies again!”

 

Alex and Kara were standing by the counsel in the main DEO room when they hear her, “Danvers, Supergirl, did you miss me?” 

“Lucy!” Both sisters yelled before running over to her.

“You didn’t tell us you were coming back.” Kara said as she moved away from Lucy so Alex could hug her.

“You don’t get a lot of time on the phone when your on top secret missions.” Lucy said. “What did I miss?”

As Lucy said that you could hear the sound of high heals on the concrete floors, “ Well we made a friend.” Alex said.

As Lena got closer Kara started talking, “ Lucy meet Lena, Lena, Lucy.”

Lena decided to play along, “ Nice to meet you, Miss Lane.”

“Likewise, Miss Luther.” Lucy said trying not to laugh.

Lucy was the first one to crack. Lena and Lucy stood next to the Danvers sisters giggling before Lucy got it together enough to tell Kara and Alex, “We’ve met before.”

“Looks like it.” Alex said.

“Danvers, what’s going on?” They heard Maggie’s voice saying before the detective came to stand by them. When she notice Lucy she asked, “Who’s she?”

“I’m Lucy Lane, an old friend.” Lucy said holding out her hand.

“Detective Maggie Sawyer.” Maggie said accepting her hand shake.

“My girlfriend.” Alex said.

Lucy held her hand out to Lena, “ Told you.” She said as Lena gave her a 20 dollar bill.

“‘Told you’ what?” Kara asked confused.

“When she first met you guys, she said Alex would be gay. I didn’t want her to come back because then I would have to pay her.” Lena said with a pout.

“You bet on me being gay?!” Alex stared at Lucy.

“What? Half of the newbies when I first got here thought you were gay.” Lucy said defensively.

“I- Well- I have work to do, and so do you guys.” The group disbanded after that, Lena and Kara staying in the same space to talk and Alex, Maggie, and Lucy walked towards Alex’s lab.

 

Later in the day Alex, Maggie, and Lucy were watching Kara and Lena talk to each other, “We need to get them together.” Maggie said after awhile.

“I second that, Lena would not shut up about Kara after she met her.” Lucy said.

“Same with Kara.” Alex said.

“Even Emily thinks they should be together, she started to call them Supercorp.” Lucy said. Alex and Maggie looked at her in surprise, “Lena Luthor is her mom, of course she knows. Also I think she missed a perfectly good chance at calling the luvers.”

“Well then, I think it’s time to start Operation Supercorp.” Alex said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head canon that Lucy and Lena would be good friends because Lex was friends with Clark and Clark could bring Lois and Lucy with him.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Comments, kudos, or anything is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out! More fluff then necessary next!
> 
> I’m not too happy with this chapter but I hope you find it okay.

Lucy, Maggie, Alex, and Kara were all going to Lena’s apartment, Maggie and Alex said they wanted to meet, as Maggie put it, the littler Luthor.

Kara and Lena were the first there, having flown, then Alex, Maggie, and Lucy got there, “Damn, Luthor, if I had known where you lived I would have questioned you sooner.” Maggie said as she looked at the building.

“Come on, if you think this is impressive, you should see the inside.” Lucy said as she walked inside.

The others followed behind her, Lena telling security that the Danvers’ and Maggie could come and go like Lucy could.

On the elevator Maggie asked, “ So how long have you guys known each other?”

“A year after Clark and Lex became friends, Clark brought Lois and I to the Luthor’s house and I didn’t want to hang out with them so I bothered Lena until she started to talk to me instead of reading.” Lucy said as the elevator passed the 15th floor.

“I used to think she was insufferable, now she’s just annoying.” Lena said, as Lucy hit her in the arm. “Ow! Luce!”

“Oh hush, that didn’t hurt.” Lucy said as she stepped out of the elevator.

“But still, Luce.” Lena said walking after her, Kara, Alex, and Maggie listen amused at the bickering between the old friends. “Whatever, would anyone like something to eat or drink?”

“I’m good, I got something already.” Lucy said already grabbing a bag of chips, she opened them before yelling. “Em, get over her! Your mom has friends now and they want to meet you!”

They heard, what Kara was beginning to think, the tell-tale sound of running before she was in the living room, “Hi mama, Luce.” She said before looking at the others in the room. “Hi Kara, who’s your friends?”

“This is Alex and Maggie, Kara’s sister and her girlfriend.” Lucy said.

When Emily heard that Alex and Maggie were dating she turned to Lena, “What’s with you and making friends that are some sort of gay?”

Lena turned red as everyone else started to laugh, “She’s funny, can we keep her?” Maggie asked as she laughed.

“The jury is still out on that one.” Lena said going to get water for everyone.

“Hey! Mom, that’s no fun.” Emily said with a pout that made her look almost identical to Lena.

Alex looked at Emily as she pouted and said, “Definitely Luthor’s kid, they have the same pout.” Which made both Luthors pout, only proving Alex’s statement correct.

“If her eyes were green she would look like a copy of Lilo.” Lucy said between chips.

“How did you guys make the nicknames? You don’t seem like the type to give nicknames, Lucy.” Kara said as everyone sat on the couches, Kara, Alex, and Maggie on one, the others on one right across from them.

“Mom and Lucy have been calling each other that forever. I think mom’s nickname has something to do with ‘Lilo and Stich’ and Lucy’s is Luce because it’s her name,I guess.” Emily says as Lena came back with the water.

“Why would Lucy call Lena something from a Disney movie though?” Alex asked, wanting to know more because Lucy acts all badass, so, Disney movies?

“Luce has a big soft spot for Disney, don’t know why.” Lena said before she took a sip of water.

“Enough about me and my movies and nicknames, you guys came here to get to know the kid.” Lucy said gesturing to Emily, “So, get to know her.”

 

Alex and Lena were standing in the kitchen watching Maggie, Emily, Lucy, and Kara talk about the best Disney movie, “She’s smart, Lena.” Alex said before looking at Lena. “You did a good job.”

“I didn’t think I would be able to be a good mom, but it looks like she doesn’t mind me working more than normal and she’s says she’s happy.” Lena said.

Alex felt like hugging Lena, so she did. It took a second for Lena to relax into the hug but she did, “Lena, you’re an amazing mom.” 

“Thanks Alex.” 

There was another stretch of silence before Alex turned to Lena again after checking that Kara was distracted, “Lena, you should go for it.”

“Go for what?” Lena asked, trying to look innocent.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Alex said. “She likes you too, you have her sister on your side and your daughter, what’s stopping you?”

“I’m scared she’s gonna run away.” Lena admitted, “What if she finally realizes that she doesn’t like me or she finds someone better? We already have a good friendship, why go for something that could ruin it?”

“Because it would make you both happy.” Alex said looking at Lena again. “Look at me and Maggie, I took a leap and now we’re together and happy. I think that Kara would be happy with you and that you would be happy.”

“I’ll think about it, but when she laughs in my face it’s your fault.” Lena said, trying to joke but it fell flat.

“She won’t laugh in your face, if she does I’ll beat her up.” Alex pushed off the counter with her hip. “Come on, let’s go join them.”

 

They were all sitting in the living room watching ‘Air Buds’ because Alex and Lena are hanging out with four children when Emily broke the silence, “Mom, can we get a dog?”

“Maybe.” But as soon as Lena didn’t say yes Lucy, Kara, Emily, and even Maggie and Alex started to protest.

“But Lilo, I want a dog.” Lucy said before Kara started to talk.

“Yeah Lee, you should get a dog.”

Lena looked at Alex for help but all she said was, “Everyone here wants that dog.”

“I didn’t say no, I said maybe. I’m busy and we don’t have a yard.” Lena said.

“I’m staying in National city for awhile and I plan on moving in whether you like it or not so I can help.” Lucy said.

“I don’t go to an actual school so I can walk them around with Luce.” Everybody started to think of ways to make Lena say yes to the dog.

“Okay, fine I’ll start looking for a dog but you all are going to help take care of it.” Lena said after five minutes of pestering.

There was a chorus of yays, yeses, and squeals from Emily and Lucy. They finished the movie before Maggie noticed the time, “Shit, it’s 11:30.”

“Your right, we should leave” Alex said before noticing what Maggie said, “Watch your language! There is a child here!”

“Alex is right, Maggie, don’t swear around my child.” Lena said before adding, “You guys can stay here, there’s enough room.”

“Sleepover!” Kara and Lucy yelled at the same time before high-fiving. 

Lucy turned to Lena asking, “Can we sleep out here?” 

Lena looked at everyone before answering, “Why not?” 

Everyone worked together, grabbing blankets and pillows so everyone would be comfortable. Alex and Maggie were on the floor on top of blankets with Lucy and Emily on the couches leaving Kara and Lena to take up the other pad of blankets they made.

“Goodnight, Lena” Kara whispered.

“Goodnight, Kara.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being a little late, I write on my phone and that broke but I will still be posting!
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy

Kara woke up the next morning feeling more well rested than she has in awhile, as she wakes up more she can feel a weight on her chest. When she looked down she had to make sure she was really awake. On her chest was Lena Luthor, asleep, looking soft and somehow even more beautiful than when she was awake.

Kara heard someone else awake and by looking around she learned that it was Alex, trying to make coffee. Kara untangled herself from Lena before heading to the kitchen to help Alex.

“Let me help you.” Kara said, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

While Kara was trying to figure out how the coffee maker worked as smirk grew on Alex’s face, “You seemed comfortable.”

Kara turned bright red before saying, “There, just make your coffee.”

“You should go for it. I know Maggie already said to ask her out only when you feel like it but she looks at you like you hung the moon for her.” Alex said before adding, “Check if Luthor has some honey.”

Kara got the honey before sitting at the island saying, “What if I mess it up? We have a great friendship, why try to have more?”

“Because you guys are made for each other.” Alex and Kara turned to find Emily waking up, “I’ve seen you guys together twice and even I can tell that your practically soulmates.” 

“It’s the lady’s kid telling you to get your head out of your ass and ask her.” Alex said as Emily made her way over and sat next to Kara. “Just- I think that you should tell her sooner than later.”

“Okay, I’ll think about it.” Kara said before turning to Emily, “Show me where your mom keep the pots and pans, I’m making breakfast.”

 

Lena woke up to the sound of Kara, Alex, and Emily talking about some science stuff that Lena was to asleep to try and keep up with.

Lena didn’t move for a little bit before she decided to start her day. Most people would think that Lena Luthor was a morning person considering on how early she got to work but, boy were those people wrong.

Emily was the first notice Lena waking up, “Morning, mama.” 

Lena walked up to her and kissed her head before sitting between her and Alex and putting her head on the island, “It’s too early to talk about science.” 

“Lena Luthor isn’t a morning person, Kara, how much do you think the tabloids will pay for that tidbit?” Alex said sliding a cup of coffee to her, “Your kid said you take it black.”

Lena pulled the cup to her, “You’re a godsend.” Lena finally notice Kara was cooking, “Should I trust you not to burn down my building?” Lena looked at Alex, “Should I trust her?”

“Yes, you can trust me, I worked at a restaurant when I first moved to Midvale.” Kara showed Lena a plate of perfect pancakes, smiling her sunny smile at Lena.

“I smell food.”

“I smell coffee.”

Maggie and Lucy said from the front room. They got up and walked to the kitchen, Lucy grabbed two mugs, “Maggie, how do you take your coffee?” Lucy asked pouring her coffee and adding sugar and creamer.

“Black.” Maggie said taking her cup of coffee.

“Gross, Lena and Maggie are insane.” Alex said to Kara.

Emily got up and grabbed the kettle and started to boil water, “Since someone won’t let me drink coffee, I have to make tea.”

“Coffee stunts your growth and your going to be short already.” Lena said between sips of coffee.

Kara finished the pancakes and asked, “How many does everyone want?” 

“Let me help.” Lena said while everyone asked for two or three pancakes.

 

Everybody was sat at the island, eating the surprisingly good pancakes Kara made when Emily got up and put her plate in the sink before announcing, “I’m going to clean up the living room.” She ran to her room to grab her phone to listen to music.

“How the hell do you get a kid to clean on purpose?” Alex asked, watching Emily turn on her music before starting to clean. Alex could here The Green Gentleman by Panic! At the Disco faintly from her headphones, “And why is her music so loud, she going to be deaf by 30.”

“She gets these urges to clean, guess Luthor got lucky and for the music, she always listens to it loud.” Lucy said before getting up and putting her plate away, she looked at Lena before adding, “She got Lena’s music taste so it’s not even good music.”

“Panic! At the Disco is not bad and she listens to the old music which, in my opinion, is better than the new music.” Lena said.

 

When everyone was done eating Kara and Lena did the dishes and the others helped Emily with the living room. 

They finished the living room first so they started to talk about how they ‘could get team supercorp together’ as Emily put it, “Mama is very stubborn so if she thinks something you’re gonna have to do a lot of convincing.”

“I know she is, but if she really wants something, or in this case someone, it’s takes less convincing and more telling her it won’t blow up in her face.” Lucy said sitting down on the couch next to Alex.

Emily and Maggie sat on the other couch, “Little Danvers is oblivious and cant see that Luthor likes her too.”

“Kara just won’t get her head out of her ass.” Alex said before saying, “Sorry Emily.”

“It’s fine, mama works from home sometime.” They all got what Emily was saying without her needing to say it. “Anyway I think when Ally talked with them it helped, I mean, look at them.” Everybody turned to look at Kara and Lena, who were laughing and giggling while splashing water on each other.

“They’re so cute it makes me sick.” Lucy said.

As they were watching, Kara and Lena stopped laughing and splashing each other and just looked at each other. They could see Kara and Lena start to lean in before Lena phone broke the moment.

“Why?” Lucy whined looking at the ceiling while the other groaned.

“Yes?” Lena said answering the phone, “Jess, hold on, the PR team needs to speak with me because?”

Kara walked over to the other, who were also listening to the one-sided conversation, “Did you just say there are rumors Lucy and I are dating?” That made everybody get up and walk to the kitchen, “I’ll talk to Luce, you tell PR that I’ll speak with them on Monday.” Lena hung up the phone looking at everyone.

“They think you,” Emily pointed at Lena, “and Luce are dating?” Emily said looking at Lucy.

Lena nodded her head yes. Everyone stood there in semi-awkward silence before Lucy broke the silence, “I got game. I managed to date Lena Luthor.” Everyone slowly started to laugh, at Lucy’s joke and Lena and Emily were laughing at how funny the idea of Lena and Lucy dating was.

“What are you guys gonna do?” Maggie asked as she calmed down.

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out.” Lena sais.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry for not keeping up with this and not writing. I just felt and still feel really uninspired to finish this story. I don't think I will ever finish this story but I will try to write in the future. I might delete this and pretend it never happened I might not, but I just thought this story deserved some sort of explanation as to why it won't be finished.

I'll see you in my next story!


End file.
